


Casual Flirtations

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Casual Flirting, Dirty Talk, Established Friendship, F/M, Hair Pulling, Levi Knows But Won't Tell, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Tardy Hange Is Fortuitous Hange, Teasing, The Smut Will Be In Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Hange is late to your bi-weekly squad leader meeting; no change there, then. However, there does seem to be a change in your commander and friend Erwin. Is there any particular reason he's trying to flirt with you today, or is it all just wishful thinking?





	1. Talking And Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is a request for a friend that was originally going to go into my one-shot collection. However, my mind has decided that it should be a three-shot, so I'm just going to roll with that. Expect the smut to happen in the next chapter ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^

‘Tsk, late again. Why do we even fucking bother with these meetings?’ questions a disgruntled Levi. Normally, you’d chide him for such a remark, but he has a point on this occasion; Hange is now running a record thirty minutes late for your bi-weekly command meeting.

You sigh heavily, running your fingers through your hair. There’s a million and one things you could be doing right now; eating, sleeping, fantasising about the head of the Survey Corps…

Oops. Now is not a good time to dwell on those thoughts, not with the man in question sat not two feet away from you. Erwin Smith, thirteen commander of the Scouts, inventor of the long-range scouting formation, and quite possibly the most attractive man alive. You joined the Scouts when he was still just an ambitious Section Commander, eager to see the world beyond the walls. Much has changed since you first met, but one thing has always remained the same; the man is still absolutely drenched in sex appeal and charisma.

You mentally kick yourself. Not only is Erwin your commander, he’s also one of your closest friends, the two of you supporting each other through some truly awful things. He’s always been there for you when you’ve lost a teammate or squad member, and you’re always there for him on the (admittedly few) occasions where the burden of command becomes too much for him. The two of you even exchange friendly banter with each other, to the point where it’s borderline flirting. You know he’d never cross that line though; a lover would mean less time to dedicate to his goals, and that simply wouldn’t do.

Erwin clears his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Mike and Ness, who were busy discussing ways to improve the structural integrity of the stables, jump a little, making the unflappable Levi smirk. As you were busy staring at him anyway, it doesn’t startle you either.

The commander speaks in his usual imperious tone. ‘It appears that Hange has become engrossed in her experiments again. I propose we carry out this meeting without her, and give her a copy of the minutes. Everyone in agreement?’ You all nod. ‘Excellent. In that case, who volunteers to take minutes this time?’ Everyone looks at each other, silently willing someone to volunteer. You groan internally; this meeting really isn’t going anywhere fast, is it?

With great reluctance, you raise your hand. ‘I’ll do it, since you lot are so against it.’ You can practically hear the inner relief of your fellow squad leaders. Well, you’ll have to remind them of this the next time you need a favour. What is it about minutes that make them so tedious?

Erwin smiles at you, and reaches over the table to hand you writing equipment. ‘Thank you. I’d rather you did it, anyway; your handwriting is beautiful, after all.’ His fingers brush against yours slightly as you collect the materials from him, and you swear there’s a twinkle in his eyes. Is he trying to flirt with you?

No, he can’t be. It’s just his usual banter, is all. Nothing more to it…

Unless there is. But there can’t be, so that’s that.

Or is it?

Realising that you’ve been too busy thinking to move, you hastily withdraw your hands, and prepare to scribe, hoping that the blush threatening to grace your cheeks never forms. Taking in a deep breath as quietly as possible, you set up the ink, quill, and parchment, and prepare to write as neatly as possible. Honestly, Erwin must have been joking about your handwriting being beautiful; it’s barely legible!

When you’re all set up, it’s Levi who decides to speak first. ‘I guess we should discus the next batch of brats. It’s only a few months until the current trainees graduate. Think any of them will join up?’ You’re personally certain that some will. After all, there are many people (yourself included) that simply aren’t content to stay behind walls forever. That, and you’re sure a few recruits will join just to get a chance to see Erwin up-close. You would have if he was commander when you graduated…

An idea suddenly hits you. You’re still not certain whether Erwin was flirting or not. Well, why not take this chance to flirt with him? Subtly, of course; you can’t be brazen, given your current company. Also, if you’re careful, and only use suggestion and subtext, then if he wasn’t flirting, you could always accuse him of misinterpreting you, thus preserving your friendship! It’s perfect!

Feeling bold, you make a sly remark as you scribe, keeping your eyes firmly fixed on the parchment. ‘I’m sure we’ll have lots of new recruits. We have the most worthy goal, and the most appealing commander. I’m sure we’ll do just fine.’ You risk a glance at Erwin who seems to be smirking.

Leaning forward casually, Erwin throws his own opinion into the mix. ‘I agree that our goal is the most worthy, despite what the other regiments may think. However, if I was shallow enough to choose a regiment based on the looks, I’d go for the one with the appealing squad leader.’ You can’t control the rush of heat that forms between your thighs. Shit, he really is flirting! Is it serious flirting though, or just playful flirting? Hopefully, you’ll have a chance to find out by the meeting’s end.

Mike huffs. ‘I’d go for handsome rather than ‘appealing’, but I guess I’ll take it.’ Levi almost chokes out a laugh at that, and Ness takes a very conspicuous sip of his water. Oh dear, is the game up already?

After a few seconds, Mike pipes up again. ‘I think we’ll get some fresh meat in. Always do. I just hope they understand the sacrifice they’re making. Public disapproval, limited funding, high risk of death, zero privacy unless you live long enough to become an officer…’ Well, now there’s a list of cheery thoughts. You just wish they weren’t so accurate…

Erwin hums. ‘Remind me never to let you write our recruitment ads. Still, I suppose only time will tell how many fresh faces appear here in a few months’ time. What else is on the agenda today?’ Oh, you actually have a point that you’d like to raise! You’ve had your subordinates complaining at you for a full month after some idiot broke the locks on the women’s shower room. Even though you’d managed to replace the lock, they’re still concerned (understandably so) that the same thing could happen again, as the culprit was never caught.

As no one else had stepped forwards, you have time to bring it up. ‘Actually Erwin, a few of the female recruits are still concerned about that shower incident last month. I think they’d all feel a lot better if we tried to find the person responsible; I think I speak for my fellow woman when I say I’d rather chose who gets to see me naked.’ You look Erwin straight in the eyes as you add that last part, trying to convey that he’s more than welcome to see you naked.

Ness nods. ‘She’s got a point. The whole thing is causing a lot of tension between our men and women. We should find the perpetrator quickly, before it all gets out of hand.’

After taking a few seconds to think, Erwin adds his views to the mix. ‘There will always be tension between our men and women, it’s just part of our animal natures. However, the kind of tension you’re referring to should be alleviated swiftly. Mike, I’d like you to begin questioning all male recruits as soon as this meeting concludes. I have no doubt you’ll be able to sniff out a liar.

‘As for choosing who sees you naked, you seem to be forgetting that you have your own private bathroom. You’re free to reveal yourself at leisure, although I’d only recommend stripping naked in front of people you can trust.’ His eyes do a sweep of your body, all but screaming out the unspoken 'like me' you're certain he's thinking. Well, he's right; you'd love to strip for him.

One again attempting to bait him, you give him a sly smile. 'Likewise, Erwin. Although, I think you need to be extra careful on that front, lest the person you choose to reveal yourself to decides to sell tickets.' The atmosphere seems to become more heated, and you wonder if anyone else has noticed.

If Levi has, he's deciding to ignore it. 'Or a barf bag. We almost done here? Or are we all gonna sit here and compliment each other?' Somedays, Levi's abrupt manner irritates you, but today you find it amusing.

Wanting to get the upper hand on the flirting, you decide to answer Levi before Erwin can. 'That was a compliment, Levi? Shit, I'm glad you never compliment me! You should have complimented his eyes or his physique or something. Honestly, do you need me to teach you how to compliment properly?' Mike snickers, and you swear Levi's ears have gotten a little pinker. 

Erwin intervenes before Levi can retaliate. 'I think we should just leave the complimenting to me. Now, does anyone have anything to ad-' Erwin is cut short by the meeting room door opening suddenly and violently.

A dishevelled-looking Hange stands in the doorway, breathing heavily. 'Ah, you're all still here! I haven't missed the meeting! Excellent, I have so much to share with you all!' Oh, shit. Not a Hange lecture. You were really hoping to leave this room sometime today…

Mike seems to be thinking the same thing. 'Actually Hange, we just finished. Better luck next time.' With that, him and Ness stand up in unison, and make for the door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Levi eyes you and Erwin, seemingly deep in thought. He must reach a conclusion of sorts, because he stands with a sigh. 'Come on, Four Eyes. I'll take a look at your shit. Leave these two to write you up some notes or some shit. Fuck, today is going to be long one…' with that, he leaves, a now delighted-sounding Hange following him, speaking enthusiastically about some new theory of hers.

Well, that just leaves you, Erwin, and the residual sexual tension. What can you say to him now? Do you acknowledge that atmosphere between you, or make to leave yourself?

Before you can decide, Erwin approaches you, and softly runs his finger across your jawline. 'I think our business is best concluded elsewhere. My room, perhaps?' Without another word, he walks past you, and begins to head to his room.

You shake your head in disbelieve. If he thinks you're going to follow him all the way to his bedroom…

… he's right. 

You chase after him, eager to discover exactly what 'concluding' your business means.

 

 


	2. Punishment And Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here be the smut! I hope you enjoy it ^.^

Erwin doesn't look back once on the way to his quarters.

In a way it makes it easier, following him without further prompting. It gives you a feeling of control, like you're the one in charge of what's about to happen. You doubt it'll be as straight forward in practice, as you've never known Erwin to give up control of a situational anyone.

You've also never known him to fuck a subordinate though, so it's not the only potential first today.

You really hope that second thing is more than a potential first though. Control you can take or leave, but the thought of leaving Erwin's private quarters without getting to experience him as a lover doesn't bare thinking about. You only hope he feels the same, or else you're in for a lot of disappointment and awkwardness.

Erwin stops just shy of his door, producing a key from his jacket. His eyes shift towards you surreptitiously, and he smiles to himself, clearly pleased that you've decided to follow him. He gestures you inside when the door finally unlocks, scanning the corridor for onlookers before following after you.

His room really isn't much bigger than yours, despite his higher rank. There's a desk and a chair by the window, a door that you assume leads to his private bathroom, and a rather generous double bed, topped with a thick cotton blanket. It looks so comfortable, you'd love to snuggle into it and take a quick nap.

Well, that's the second thing you'd like to do in it. The first involves the man standing before you, less clothing, and an entire week's worth of exercise in a matter of moments. 

Erwin follows your gaze to the bed, before lazily returning it to you. His eyes roam over your body, his tongue appearing to wet his lips as he reaches the swell of your hips. Mm, you've never had him down as an ass man. Perhaps he's focusing on what's between them on your front, the area that has started to become damper under his gaze. Fuck, if a look is all it takes to set you off, you're going to be a wreck by the time he's done with you…

The commander steps forward, resting his hands on your hips. He looks you straight in the eyes, and you have to fight with your legs to stay upright; all they want to do is give way under the weight of your arousal. 

Somehow, you hold his gaze, and even manage to speak. 'So, you have me all yourself now, Erwin. Remind me why you asked me here?' You're still teasing him, you can't help yourself. For so long you've imagined being in such a scenario, and you're not going to let it end quickly by giving in and telling him what you want. You're going to tease him until he cracks, then let him take out his frustration on you by pounding you into the mattress.

Erwin doesn't so much as widen his eyes, his will still as solid as ever. 'I believe it involved a certain someone trying to flirt with their commanding officer during a meeting. You wouldn't happen to know who that was, would you?' He raises a perfect eyebrow in mock inquiry, and you begin to think through your options. Right now, you could continue on with the game that he's just created, denying his charges and playing innocent until he forces a confession from you. 

Or, you could play by your own rules, and strike another blow at his composure.

Never one to follow the expected path, you step back from him, and begin walking over to his bed. You take care to removed your ODM gear in the most seductive manner you can, biting your lip and staring at him as you do so. You see his eyes light up a few times when you pretend to be tied up in the straps, and make a note to save that fact for later; if there even is a later.

With your gear all removed, you undo your trousers, push them and your underwear down to your knees, and bend over the bed, sticking your bare ass out towards Erwin.

You try your best to sound contrite as you speak. 'I'm so sorry sir, but that was me. I've been such a bad girl, teasing my Commander like a little slut. I need to be punished in a way that is just as humiliating as my actions were. Do you think you could give that to me, sir?' Your eyes quickly flit over to Erwin's crotch, which seems to have developed a rather prominent bulge; looks like he approves of your little game.

Erwin begins to remove his own gear, and you ogle him in wonder, eager to sneak a peek at the man beneath the uniform.

Before you get a chance to see anything more than a feel loose straps, Erwin's expression turns deadly. 'Eyes forward, squad leader. This is supposed to be a punishment, not a free show. If you take it like a good girl, I might let you sneak a peek. After all, I'm sure you'd like to see the thing that's going to be between your legs for the rest of the afternoon. That's an order, by the way. You're not leaving here until I'm certain you've made up for your little stunt.' A moan escapes your lips unbidden, your whole face turning crimson. He has a filthy mouth, one you're sure he could put to excellent use elsewhere.

Already fully aware that he's serious, you decide to push your luck a little. After all, the worst he can do is punish you further. 

Moving your gaze to face the bed as instructed, you raise your voice slightly, trying to make sure you're still heard. 'If I remember correctly, Commander, it was you who instigated things. I think you should get a punishment, too. Your lips over mine sounds nice, and I'm not liking about the ones on my mouth.' You hear Erwin groan several octaves lower that usual, before your head is suddenly pulled back by a hand yanking your hair.

Erwin's voice in you ear is low and rasping, full of hunger and desperation. At last, he seems to be breaking!

Your ear gets a sharp bite before he speak. 'You seem to forget that I'm the one in charge. I can do whatever I want, wherever I want, and to whomever I want. Right now, I want to fuck on this bed, and it's you I want to fuck. I'm sick of always looking over at you, wanting to kiss you but never having the bravery to do so. I'm sick of dreaming of you sleeping by my side, holding you as you fight away the nightmares that plague everyone who's ever seen the world beyond the walls. I'm sick of touching myself at night, wishing it was your hands on me. In short, I'm sick of not having the one thing that I want more than anything; a lover. If we die tomorrow, and I don't get the chance to have at least one moment with you, my regret would be greater than any hell that may await me when I'm done on this Earth.'

Erwin lets of your hair, before asking a few steps back. You're uncertain if you should break role or not, but after hearing his speak, you're pretty certain that he's long stopped playing.

So, you turn around, and wrap your arms around Erwin's chest, not even stopping to pull your trousers up. His large arms encase you entirely, and you snuggle into his chest.

You feel Erwin place a kiss in your head before he talks again. 'Sorry, I realise I've killed the mood. We should have had this talk before we got carried away, but you're just too much for me to resist. If you want to call this quits, I'll understand.' Is he mad?! Why the hell would you want to stop now, after he's gotten you so riled up? You wish you'd never opened your mouth now; if you hadn't, he could be inside you ugh you now, making you moan is name into the bed.

In an attempt to get the mood back on track, you wriggle out of his embrace, and immediately slip back into character. 'But commander, if I leave now, I won't learn my lesson. In fact, I'll only end up doing it more if I know I can get away with it. Maybe I'll tease you the next time Zackly does an inspection. After all, I am a glutton for punishment. Why do you think I joined the survey corps?' You begin to regret opening your mouth again; you've basically just blackmailed your friend/potential lover/commanding officer! Never mind a spanking, that shit earns a court-martialling! 

Thankfully, it has the intended effect, as Erwin licks his lips again, before bringing his hand up to your throat. 

He squeezes it gently as he talks, not hard enough to restrict breath, but firm enough to silently tell you that he's the one in command. 'That's very true. I can't have one of my section commanders embarrassing me. Since I'm certain all the usual punishments won't work on you, I guess I'll just have to smack your ass until you learn to behave yourself. Now, bend over and face forward. You get twenty hits for taunting your commanding officer. I expect you to count each one out loud. If you miss one, or fail to pronounce it properly, then I'll start again. After all, you have orders to stay with me all afternoon; I'll have plenty of time to make sure you've learnt your lesson.' He lets go of your throat, and you rush back into position, once again wriggling your ass at him.

Before he begins spamming you, Erwin rubs two fingers between your legs, feeling the wetness that has gathered there. 'So wet from just a few words? In that case, you're to stay with me here until morning; I am going to ruin you.' He ends his sentence with a smack, and you regain your senses just enough to shout out the number one.

You hear a chuckle behind you. 'Damn it, I was certain that would be enough to distract you.' A second smack, once again answered by you. 'That made such a sexy noise.' Another smack, another word. 'Now both sets of cheeks are red.' Another smack, another word. 'You're enjoying this far too much. This is supposed to be a punishment.' He leans over and bites your ass, causing you to yell out the number.

Erwin slips two fingers into you unexpectedly, earning him a moan. 'I said count my hits, not my bites. Looks like we'll be starting again.' Oh shit, you honestly thought that counted!

Never one to back away from such a deliberate attempt at baiting, you sway your hips at him. 'I'm sorry sir, I'm such a bad girl, I can't even take a punishment properly. I think you need to hit me harder, so hard I can feel the sting for weeks. Please sir, punish me like you mean it!' If you could see Erwin right now, you've no doubt his eyes would be smouldering with desire.

His next hit is ruthless, making scream out the beginning of your renewed count. 'You asked for it. Make sure you keep up with my hits, or else your ass is going to be smacked raw. Maybe I should smack it raw anyway, just so I can watch as you try to explain to the others exactly why you can't sit down properly. Would you like that? Would you like me to spank you raw, then fuck you hard enough to ruin you for all others?' You can feel your mind slipping into a hazy state, your arousal fogging your brain completely.

The brain fog is temporarily lifted when Erwin yanks on your hair again, slipping his fingers out of you. 'Answer me, squad leader. Would you like to to spank you raw, and fuck you hard?' How the fuck are you supposed to form words right now?! If you'd known Erwin could be so domineering in the bedroom, you would have walked into his office and begged him for sex years ago!

You manage to clear your mind enough to spit out a few words. 'Actually sir, I was hoping you'd spank me hard, and fuck me raw.' Your words are too much for Erwin, who shoves your face into the mattress before continuing his assault on your ass cheeks.

The sound of your counting is all but lost thanks to the mattress covering your face, but Erwin doesn't seem to care at this point. 

As the number you speak gets higher and higher, it occurred to you that he's no longer counting, as the number has gone past twenty now. Still, you can't brink yourself to ask him to stop, not with the delicious sting forming on your abused cheeks. Shit, if Erwin or Shadis punished you like this back when you were a cadet, you would have been a real trouble maker; anything to feel a hand on your ass like this.

Finally, Erwin relents, clearly deciding that you've had enough. Either that, or he's finally had enough of hitting your ass, and wants to move onto the main event.

As you hear the telltale sign of trousers being undone behind you, you're certain it's the latter.

Erwin doesn't so much as pant before shoving himself into you, angling himself carefully to get as much of himself into you as possible.

Your lover doesn't waste any time, rocking into you harder with what you're certain is all of his strength; unless his weakest is enough to make the bed shift in time with his movements.

All sense of time and reality slips away from you, as Erwin's body and the actions it's performing consume your mind and your body, becoming the very centre of your universe.

You briefly snap out of it when Erwin pulls out, only to flip you onto your back and slide straight back in. As you wrap your legs around his waist, his hands move to your shirt. In an impressive show of force, he tears it in two, the buttons scattering all over the room. 

Before you can berate him, Erwin shoves his face into your cleavage, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh like a starving man. You're certain he's going to leave love bites that'll last for weeks!

As you feel yourself approaching climax, Erwin slips a hand between your bodies, as if he's trying to find something. His hand brushes over your clit, earning him a strangled moan. He smirks at you, before rubbing your clit in slow, deliberate circles. An entire litany of moans and sighs falls from your lips as you fully surrender yourself to his touch, silently willing him to send you over the edge.

Erwin moves his mouth up to bite at your neck, and that proves to be too much, making your walls milk him for all that he's worth as the world shatters around you.

When your moans finally subsides, Erwin climaxes hard, biting your neck to stifle his moan as he releases himself inside you. 

As the adrenaline slowly leaves your body, glorious aches begin to make themselves known one by one, starting in your thighs and travelling up to the rather large bite mark on your neck.

When his mind clears, Erwin notices the bite, and frowns slightly. 'Sorry about that. I'll find another way to stifle myself next time. A mark like that will cause people to ask too many questions.'

Not quite ready to stop teasing him, you give him a smirk of your own. 'Don't worry about it, Erwin. If they ask, I'll just tell them it's the same reason I can't sit down anymore.' Your response earns you a sincere chuckle, followed by Erwin rolling off of you. The cold air of the room hits your skin uninvited, before you feel yourself being scooped up in an embrace.

Erwin wraps his arms around you, burying his face into your neck as he does. 'So, would you like lunch before round two or after?' Round two? He's serious already thinking about round two?

You lean back and shoot him an incredulous look, once again earning a chuckle. 'I do believe I ordered you to stay all day a moment ago. Still, if you do wish to leave, I won't stop you.

'It's just… look, I know I said that all I needed was a single moment, but I think I was just fooling myself. Once will never be enough for me, not with all that I feel for you. 

'We could die tomorrow; I know that better than anyone. But, if tomorrow really is the end for me, I'd like to face judgement knowing that my life wasn't only comprised of harsh decisions and endless sacrifice. I want there to be love, too, if only to prove that my life is worth something.

'Shit, I've killed the mood again, haven't I? I guess I just can't contain my feelings around you anymore. So, what do you say? Are you willing to be my lover? Or do we go back to being friends?' You're certain you can see tears forming in his eyes, so you give him your answer immediately.

'I am willing. All you ever had to do was ask.' You give him a gentle kiss, which he deepens almost straight away, rolling on top of your body again.

Before the two of you can seal your arrangement with more than just a kiss, you hear the sound of a vase smashing in the room next door.

Erwin snaps his head up, his eyes facing the direction of the noise. 'That's Levi's room. He never breaks things. Do you think it could be an intruder?' An intruder? Here, at base? Oh no, no no no! You'd better go and investigate immediately!

As you begin to sit up however, you hear a muffled voice coming from the room with the broken vase. 'Tsk, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful, Four-Eyes?! That's twice now you've broken something of mine!' 

A maniacal giggle follows the chastisement. 'Ah yes, because you've never broken anything of mine, especially not my glasses which you especially didn't break shoving me against a tree that one time you wanted a quickie!' You and Erwin exchange a look; is this really happening?

The first voice speaks again. 'That was your own fault for teasing me all fucking day! You know what your body does to me…' the voice drops lower at the end, and seems to be punctuated by a squelching sound.

A moan can be heard coming from the room. 'Ahh, ohh, are you su-uuuure we can do this here? I thought you said Erwin was planning to bring company back to his roo- oh fuck, don't stop!' Both you and Erwin blush crimson, silently praying that the voices stop.

You hear a table being knocked over, before hearing a bang directly against the wall. 'Tsk, he's probably taking a nap after his fuck. What do you care anyway? Don't you want him to know how fucking hot it is when you scream my name?' Heaven help you, but you're beginning to get slightly turned on by this!

You're about to ask Erwin what he thinks, but to your horror, he's knocking on the wall! 

You cover your face with your hands as Erwin starts speaking. 'I bet I can make my lover scream louder.' You hear a yelp, presumably coming from the second voice.

A sharp laugh is given in response. 'Loser has to explain the noises to everyone.' 

Erwin smirks, and you roll your eyes; Levi was right earlier when he said today is going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Was it okay? I've been very unsure with my smut lately…
> 
> The final chapter should be coming out next week. Until then, than you for reading ^.^


	3. Waking And Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it at last! The final chapter of this fic!
> 
> I hope you like it ^.^

It’s still dark outside when you wake up, an occurrence unusual enough to warrant you sitting up in bed, looking for something that might be a threat.

As your whole body strains with effort as you sit up, you think you’ve already figured out the reason you’re awake.

Never, in all your life, have you felt so sore. Every last inch of you is either aching, bruised, or a combination of the two. You’ve never in your wildest dreams ever considered that Erwin would be such an… enthusiastic lover. Not that you’re complaining; in fact, you think he needs a fucking medal.

After initiating that little bet with Levi, Erwin been relentless, his recovery between erections almost super human. He’d coaxed your body into positions you’d never thought possible, bringing you to climax over and over. Even begging him for mercy didn’t quell his libido; he just took you against the wall instead, to give Levi the clearest acoustics possible.

Not that the ravenette and his partner had been quiet. You don’t think you’ll ever be able to look Hange in the eye again, not after hearing her in the midst of passion. You can only imagine the positions Levi must have put her in…

The four of you had ended up skipping lunch, but Erwin had called a ceasefire at dinner time, casually reminding everyone that no one can exercise so much without refuelling. Levi, who had apparently been balls deep in Hange at the time, had promptly accused Erwin of cheating, until Hange had convinced him that Erwin made a valid point. She’d received an angry grunt after that, followed by Levi hastily dressing and bolting towards the kitchen. Erwin had left not long after, giving you a quick peck on the lips before making his own supply run.

The two of you managed to eat quite a lot, surprising given how little interest there was in the food. All through dinner, Erwin couldn’t take his hands away from you, even going so far as to insist on feeding you. You’d been content to let him have his way, as there really wasn’t any point arguing with him; you figured you’d be needing all of your energy for after dinner.

You were right.

After spending a while snuggled up with Erwin as you waited for your food to go down, your lovemaking had recommenced, albeit much slower. Levi and Hange apparently took the opposite approach, as their bed started slamming against the wall not long after you and Erwin resumed pleasuring each other. 

Eventually, for fear that Levi would actually break headquarters, Erwin had knocked on the war and surrendered, agreeing to explain the ruckus that you’d all caused. After being told that, Levi and Hange suddenly went quiet. 

You didn’t hear them again.

Erwin theorised that they had gone to sleep, before suggesting that you should follow suit after another round of lovemaking.

That one round ended up turning into two, before you’d both finally accepted that it was time to sleep.

You let out a loud yawn. You’ll be surprised if you manage to get back to sleep again; you’re aching too much to get comfortable. Instead, you stare over at Erwin, watching the way the moonlight bounces off of his perfect skin. He looks so peaceful, so free of worry. The look suits him well; you only wish he could wear it in his waking hours too.

Without warning, Erwin’s face begins to contort, his peaceful expression replaced by one of angst. Is he… is he having a nightmare?

His body starts to twitch, and you conclude that he is, in fact, having a nightmare.

You debate with yourself over whether to leave him or wake him. If you leave him, who knows what dark path his dream will take him down, but to wake him up… what if he thinks you’re the thing from his dreams, and tries to attack you? He wouldn’t mean to, of course, but that doesn’t change the fact that he might. He’d feel so guilty over such an act when he wakes up though, which would probably sour an otherwise perfect evening.

Unable to decide which option is a lesser evil, you snuggle into his side, trying your best not to wake him in the process. Granted, it may not seem like much, but with any luck he’ll be able to sense your presence in his dream, and calm down accordingly.

Sure enough, within a few moments, Erwin’s twitching subsides, and he falls into a more peaceful-looking sleep. 

As his breathing begins to even out, you find yourself almost hypnotised by the relaxing sound of it, and soon find yourself falling asleep beside him. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When you next open your eyes, two things become apparent; it’s morning now, and you’re alone in bed.

Erwin’s warmth is no longer radiating beside you, a clear sign that he’s left you alone in his bed for whatever reason.

You try your best not to be sad about it; what did you expect? At the end of the day, he’s still your superior. No matter what he may have said to you in the heat of the moment, last night for him probably meant little more than a quick fling, something (or someone) for him to do to pick his spirits up. Now that he’s had his fun, he’s over it. He’ll just expect you to carry on as always, doing your best to forget all of the things that transpired last night.

As if you ever could.

Sighing, you open your eyes, the morning light making them sting slightly. As you gradually adjust them, you see a figure sat nearby, watching you; Erwin? It seems to be, though he looks far more composed than he did last night. He’s also wearing far more clothes…

You sit up in bed, stretching as you do. You feel the blanket fall from your torso as you do, but that doesn’t bother you; if Erwin can’t deal with seeing you naked after last night, that’s not your issue.

To your slight surprise, Erwin licks his lips as his eyes roam your naked torso, his gaze lingering on your breasts before he looks you in the eyes. ‘Good morning, Squad Leader.’ You feel like crying. He really is all business today. Last night really was just a fling.

Trying to maintain your dignity, you respond accordingly. ‘Commander.’ You do your best to say the word with confidence, before you make to get out of bed. Unfortunately, due to the immense physical strain of yesterday’s activity, your legs collapse underneath you.

Erwin is there in a flash, wrapping his arms around you and holding you steady.

He chuckles. ‘I wouldn’t try to move too much if I were you. I would apologise for getting carried away, but I’m not even remotely sorry. I can however run you a bath as my way of saying ‘thank you for indulging me’. I think a soak would do you good.’ You’re so confused. Is he giving you the brush off or what?

Still uncertain, you push Erwin away, trying your best to stand steady as you speak. ‘That’s not necessary, Sir. I’ll shower before I train my morning group.’ That won’t give you long, given how high the sun seems to be already, but it’ll be fine.

Erwin frowns at you, his eyebrows furrowing. ‘Have I done something wrong? Why are acting like this?’ Like he doesn’t know!

Unable to hold back, you let your tears and your feelings loose on him. ‘Acting like what? Like some whore who fucked her commanding officer? That’s what I am, isn’t it? Isn’t it? We both had an itch to scratch, and now it’s over. We’ll just go back to being over-friendly soldiers who happen to quite fancy each other. Just spare me my dignity on this one. I promise I won’t tell anyone.’ You can’t promise that you’ll ever act quite the same around him either, but you have to say something.

Erwin’s expression turns from confused to dejected in the blink of an eye. ‘I… You’re not a whore. I didn’t sleep with you to scratch any kind of itch, unless you count my uncontrollable desire to be close to you. I explained all of this last night. I don’t want us to go to just being friends or comrades. I want more.’ He opens his arms to you, silently asking you to embrace him.

Against your better judgement, you do just that.

Even clad in his uniform, Erwin radiates warmth like a furnace. He must be an absolute delight to sleep with in the winter…

With you now in his arms, Erwin hums contentedly, his face nestled in your hair. His voice is muffled when he speaks, but you can just about understand him. ‘Last night was amazing. You’re amazing. I regret how long it took us to get here, but I intend to make up for lost time now. That’s why I’d like you to consider spending more nights with me here, in my bed. They won’t all be as taxing as last night, if you can resist the urge to tease me again. I wish you’d let that side of you out years ago. It’s the nicest surprise I’ve ever received. I had to stop myself thinking about it what I addressed the other Squad Leaders earlier…’ he’s spoken to the others? About what?

When you ask him, Erwin smirks. ‘I was just letting them know you took a funny turn after the meeting yesterday, and will be unable to attend to your normal duties today. I couldn’t look Levi or Hange in the eyes though; it’s a miracle they’re both still walking. Either that, or Levi isn’t quite as good as he thinks he is.’ From the sounds of it, he really is. Perhaps you’re not as fit as you thought you were. That’s not the main issue though…

You pull back, looking thoroughly mortified. ‘You’re giving me the day off because I slept with you? What kind of message does that send?!’ You’ll never be able to look at Hange or Levi for a totally different reason now! Everyone is going to think the only reason you’re sleeping with him is to gain privileges!

Erwin sighs. ‘No, I’m giving you the day off because you need it. You’re in no shape to do much today. Besides which… well, my feeling for you aren’t exactly secret. If anything, everyone was surprised that this is only the first time you’ve received any ‘special treatment’. In all honesty, I think they’re all just relieved that they don’t have to put up with me longing for you anymore. Mike’s even offered to cover the rest of your training mornings this week so we can… rediscover each other.’ Mike is another person you’ll be avoiding for a while then…

You shake your head. ‘As generous an offer as that is, I’ll have to decline, on the basis that I don’t think I’d ever be able to walk ever again if I spent a whole week shacked up with you.’ You’re uncertain you’ll be able to walk again as it is. You’re just hoping the next expedition isn’t too strenuous, otherwise you’re screwed in more ways than one!

In response, Erwin leans down, trailing his lips against your neck. Despite your exhaustion, you can feel your body heating up again! Is he trying to kill you?

As his lips reach your ear, he begins murmuring again. ‘Would that be such a bad thing? I’d feed you, bathe you, worship you… and you’d never be in danger again. You could stay behind, keep this place ticking over. Knowing that I had you waiting for me would keep me fighting. Then, when the Titans are all gone, we could retire, find ourselves a sweet little cottage somewhere. We could keep chickens, drink cider with our neighbours…’ he makes his way back down your neck to your chest, about to head straight for a nipple.

You gently push him away. ‘As wonderful as that dream is, let’s start small. Like this bath you promised me perhaps?’ Erwin pouts slightly, before rolling his eyes.

He gives you a quick peck on the lips before stepping back properly. ‘That’s one dream I can make a reality. I’ll fetch us some food and coffee while you relax. This is your day off now, so spend it as you like. Of course, if you’d like to keep me company whilst I work…’ like he could work at all with you here, the way he’s going.

You smile seductively at him. ‘Do you want me to take notes?’ Recognition flashes in his eyes, a clear sign he knows what you’re getting at.

His answering smile is dazzling. ‘Naturally.’ He begins to walk towards the bathroom, when you remember something.

You call out after him. ‘Erwin, what did you dream about last night? You don’t have to tell me, but if it’ll help…’ after all he’s seen, you’re not totally sure you want to know…

Erwin stops in his tracks, looking you straight in the eyes as he answers. ‘I dreamt you told me this was a mistake. That you love someone else.’ He looks heartbroken; at least you can fix that.

You smile softly. ‘That’s one dream that’ll never come true.’ 

With any luck, it’ll be the only one that doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay. Sorry to keep you all waiting.
> 
> Until next time I guess ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> So… did you like what you read? I'll be publishing the next bit as soon as I find time to do it. Hope to see you then ^.^


End file.
